A Love Never Forgotten
by AmaraAodhfin
Summary: This is a Mare x Cal fanfic. In this story Mare and Cal face many obstacles but they never give up on each other. This story contains most of the Characters in the RQ series. Suggestions always welcome!
1. chapter 1

**Okie** _so I'm addicted to Victoria Aveyards Red Queen series... it's actually unhealthy xD. The story will start from the first book and gradually build up to the last. This is a Mare x Cal fanfic so no hate!! I will change stuff it's just basics of the books apply to this fanfic... I'm so peculiar... XD THIS WILL BE IN MARES POV I WILL MENTION IN STORY IF IT CHANGES _

_ENJOY!!!!_

 ** _Chapter 1~ A Broken Heart_**

Cal had become so hostile towards me lately, I really and truly didn't understand it. What had I done to make him so angry?? I wasn't bothered to put my energy into it. After all I had Maven, right?

I went looking through the castle for my betrothed. That's when I bumped Into Lucas. "What are you up to this late hour m'lady?" He was way to kind for his own good... "I'm looking for Prince Maven, any sign of him?" "Down the hall to the left" He smiled and continued his errand, whatever that was. I walked in the direction Lucas sent me in. I found what I was looking for, Maven stood at the door of Cals room, they hadn't seen me yet so I hid behind the corner, listening to the conversation. Maven talked first, "But you are betrothed to Evangeline brother... And she is a she devil!" "I know brother... but I feel nothing towards her only spite..." Cal sounded upset. "Is there something your not telling me Cal?" There was a pause. "No Maven... nothing at all." He sighed then. I heard the door close so I started walking down the hall as if I hadn't heard a thing, it worked seemingly well. "Ah there you are Mare." He looked me up and down, that made me uncomfortable. "You look ravishingly beautiful" His words said he meant it but his face said what is this tramp??? "Thank you Maven" my lessons with Lady Blonos prove useful. "Did you need something??" He said rather impatiently. I thought he was kinder... maybe I was wrong. "I came to ask you about the wedding arrangements." I said stupidly it was the first thing that came to mind. Maven scoffs at me. "Look Mare, I cant keep up this whole nicey nice act ok? I can't stand you! You annoy me! Your ugly horrible temper meant and horrific habits. You really are a Red from the stilts. I would have you burned at a stake if I had a choice." He hisses the last word. My heart feels hollow, I thought I could trust him?? I thought... I thought he loved me... My eyes must have said all my feelings because he laughed... such an empty laugh. I heard crack like bone meeting bone, I looked up to see Cal hitting Maven, well he hit him in one swift punch and knocked him out cold. Cal looked at me with longing in his eyes and looked away before he gave off to much. "Don't you dare speak to your betrothed that way. Mareena Titanos is a strong woman you would do right to treat her well." Cal says this with such finality that my eyes feel like Hey will fall out of my head, i must look like a fool. Maven glared at Cal. "She will soon be my property brother. She will have to listen to me!" Maven jumped up and ran down the hall, most likely to find his mother, Queen Elara. Cal looked towards me his eyes like a raging forest fire. It was frightening yet intriguing. "You okay Mare??" He asked with great concern. "Fine... im fine..." I couldn't let him see that what Maven said got to me. He walked past me and whispered in my ear. "10 o' clock right tower balcony" and then he walked away.

That night was nerve wracking, what did he want?? I was in my pyjamas the maids had helped me get into them, though I'd prefer them not to. My pyjamas was made of silk, it was a short tight night dress a bit to sexy... I grabbed a throw from the bed and stepped out into the hallway. I headed towards the balcony. Dodging Sentinels on my way, shutting down cameras and turning them back on when i passed. I reached the balcony and saw that Cal wasn't there. I must be early. I walked over to the edge of the huge balcony and looked up to the stars. _When it's dark look for stars, and when it rains look for rainbows._ Me and Kilorn always lived by that line, it kept us going. I heard footsteps behind me so I spun around to see a very handsome prince in his pjs which consisted of trousers and no shirt. I tried hard not to stare at his abs but... woah... when I looked at his face i could see he was looking me up and down. Suddenly I felt very bare. My short dress daring to fly up with the wind, I pulled the blanket around me tighter. Cal walked up beside me and looked up towards the stars. I joined him. "Y'know I always come out here it helps..." I put my hand on his clenched fist, that was all he needed to carry on. "I come out here to remember my mother... She loved the night sky she said it reminded her of a scattered mind waiting to be solved... at least that's what Father says." Cal looked like he would cry but he was holding it well. "Thanks Cal, y'know for earlier?" "Huh? Oh yeah no problem... just promise me you won't... this is selfish but swear you won't fall in love with him?" "I promise Cal I learned that the hard way..." And that's when everything...

Went...

Black...

 _OKIE SO THIS IS ONLY A PREVIEW SO ITS A LIL SHORT I SWEAR THEY WILL GET LONGER!!!!_

 ** _Tell me in the comments what you think so far and if you have any suggestions!_**

 ** _And to da haterz..._**

 ** _IF M3H GR4MM4R 41NT WUT U 3XP3CT G0 34T 4 P1G30N_**

 ** _Your amazing if you can figure dat out,_**

 ** _PEACE OUT LIL BUDDIES!!!!_**

 ** _~ AmaraAodhfin_**


	2. Chapter 2 Running Wild

**_OKIE SO THIS IS CHAPTER 2 OF LOVE NEVER FORGOTTEN!!!! I HAVENT GOT MUCH TO SAY SO ENJOYYYYYY!!!!!_**

 _DISCLAIMER!: I own none of the Characters. They all belong to Victoria Aveyard!_

 **Chapter 2~ Running Wild**

I awoke in a black cell. Silent stone... I could feel it all around me. I heard something... no... someone shuffling near me. I looked sideways with searing pain along my neck and back that made me wince. "Mare?! You okay?!?!" I made out a burly figure in the dark. "Yea..." I managed that much at least. "He chained you to the wall. The chains are made of silent stone so they are going to drain you more than me." Cal said this with a slight sound of pain. "Cal im fine honestly" i managed a weak smile. He smiled back at me but it dissapeared as soon as we heard footsteps coming our way. I managed to sit up, it was hard who knew chains could be so heavy. I looked up to see Maven grinning that stupid grin on his face. "You..." I had put two and two together and figured it was maven who did this. "Ah yes, ''tis I who did this to you both!" Maven laughed. Cal shook the bars at him. "MY BROTHER?!!?!? YOU DID THIS TO US!!!" "Why yes I did! You see I was always the Shadow of the Flame. Now I will BE the flame. Father is locked up too. Well was!" Maven laughed again. "WHAT DID YOU DO MAVEN!!!!!" I had never heard Cal get so angry. "He suffered the same fate as you two will be. The headline 'King Tiberias Killed By Eldest Prince'. Its making great news across the country." Cal stepped away from the jail bars and shook his head. Maven turned his attention to me. "Ahhhh Mare. Remember I said I would burn you?? Well guess what! I will!" Maven sounded way to excited. I dragged myself to stand face to face with him at the bars, my chains clanging behind me. "You wish you little weak bastard" "Tut Tut such language Lady Titanos". That's when I lost it I grabbed his neck through the bars and started to choke him. He started coughing and shouted with all his might "GUARDS". Sentinels ran in both entrances. One of them threw something at me and i felt a searing pain run through my side. When I looked down I saw a dagger sticking out of the side of my torso. Before I fell back I spit right in Mavens eye. "I hope you die a slow and painful death you pitiful lizard" I fell down on my chains with a grunt and pulled the knife from my side.

Maven glared at me and stalked out of the prison chambers. The sentinels followed leaving two extra in with me and Cal. Cal looked at my bleeding side. There was only bars separating the two cells. I was just close enough for him to be able to grab me, he pulled me closer to the bars, ripped off some of his shirt and pressed it to my wound, I hissed at it. "Sorry..." he said. "No no it's fine...". A healer walked into my cell and pulled me away from Cal he tried to grab me but the healer kicked him off. The healer healed my knife wound and called for sentinels and maids. "Look away Prince you cant see a woman naked." The healer said that's when I lost it. I stated kicking sentinels making sure to miss the maids. The sentinels, much to my disliking grabbed me by my arms and legs. Holding my chains as if I was in a mid star jump. "Dress her" the healer said and walked out. The maids pulled off the night dress I had on. Cal looked away covering his eyes. I went red even in my situation. The maids put me in a big white sack of a dress that was tiny bit see through, definitely a bed sheet with two holes cut out of it. "I'm decent Cal". He turned back to face me as a maid was tying a rope around my waist to keep the DIY dress from falling down. The maids didn't bother with my hair and walked out followed by Sentinels. The Four holding me dropped me making me scrap my knees against the stone. Cal gave them the dirtiest look ever. "I know i ask this alot but you okay?" "Fine Cal fine..." He didn't believe me. A bunch of maids and sentinels walked into his cell and stripped him and put him in clothes we would wear from the stilts, I guess that was more of an insult than a sheet. Before they could close the door he surprised me by knocking g the Sentinels heads together. The maids ran, I jumped up to the door straining against my chains. He grabbed the keys of the Guard at the door and put a wall of fire around him and the doors so no one could get in or out. He opened my cell and pulled my chains apart, he was way to strong. He grabbed me and carried me because I still had chains on my neck arms and legs. I gathered the chains in my laps while he ran burning things in his path. Sirens were going off everywhere. We were backed into a corner and you could hear the footsteps of the Sentinels getting closer. The wall behind is collapsed and soft hand covered my mouth and Cals. He lit up his hand... And there stood Corianne of House Jacos, Queen of Norta Married to King Tiberias the VI Of Norta. Cal didn't move but he gripped me tighter.

We heard the Sentinel searching the room. "They were here!!" Maven... "Sir they could have gone into the storage room at the other side the sound echoes!" All the feet filed out of the room. A blue light came in under the wall door a bit. I held my breath. It faded and practiced footing stalked out of the room. We all let out a breath of relief. "Mom?!?!" Cal said. "Oh honey... I missed you so much..." they embraced, I was still on Cals lap so I stood up my chains clinging and smacking against each other. How was I gonna get these off?!? I looked over to Cal and Coriane hugging still both sobbing in each other's arms. "Awwww my baby my poor baby..." Coriane was mumbling while she held Cals head as he sobbed into her neck. I looked down and noticed I had no shoes on, that was the least of my worries. My attention drew back to the Queen. She was so beautiful. She had a shocking resemblance to Julian. She looked towards me. "Thank you..." She whispered. I was confused for what it meant but nodded towards her all the same. She was rocking back and forth cradling the still crying Cal. I smiled towards him, he was like a 2 year old who lost his mom in a market. He never let me see this side of him, but I guess it didn't matter right now. I shuffled to torch on the wall and grabbed it walking down a bit further down the tunnel. This place was weird... Footsteps were coming up behind me. I turned around and saw a red eyed Cal and Coriane walking towards me. Cal lit up his arm to light up the tunnel, he took the torch of me and handed it to his mother. "Mare I won't burn you just stay still". I nodded and he grabbed my wrists and burned the chains off. The heat was killer but I said nothing. He worked on my legs, when he finished that he grabbed my neck and burned that off. He looked at me I must have looked disgusting so I looked away. No distractions... no matter how much I wanted one. He tightened his grip on my neck and then let go. Others might think it was anger he did it out of but actually it was just affection.

We walked down the long passage, we came to a big oak door. Coriane swung it open, "Will I carry you or are you willing to have bleeding feet by the end of this?" Cal whispered to me. "I wouldn't mind the lift but let your Mother warm up to me first". He understood and stood straight again. His hands set on fire and mine went up in purple white electric shocks. We weren't going down without a fight.

 ** _I LOVE THIS!!! I had to make Coriane live I just couldn't have it any other way. I don't have anything to say so ima go HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!._**

 ** _BUH BAI LIL BUDDIES!!_**

 _~AmaraAodhfin_


	3. Strong Souls

**_DISCLAIMER:I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS THIS IS A MARE X CAL FANFIC FROM THE BOOK SERIES RED QUEEN!!_**

 ** _I hope you guys like this Chapter I friggin love this ship XD_**

 ** _EnjOyyyyyyyyy_**

 ** _Chapter 3~ Strong Souls_**

Cal was setting fires up around Sentinels he obviously didn't want to hurt his soldiers. I had just shocked a Security guard who was having a fit on the ground. The Queen was singing and stopping everyone in their tracks and turning them all against each other. I spotted Sentinels all crowded around in a circle I got a glance over one of their shoulders and saw white hair. "CAL!!!! ELARA" he spun around and immediately saw what I meant. Corianne saw it too and sang guards into a straight format to protect us Cal put fire in front of them. To protect us and the Sentinels. I saw an open sewer drain and Kilorn beckoning me towards him. "This way!!" I shouted to the mother and son who followed me towards Kilorn. When we jumped down into the sewer my feet got wet and Kilorn just laughed but also confused by my sheet. Farley closed over the drain opening and told everyone to be quiet and shuffle forward. Cal picked me up again because there was sharp stones on the ground. Kilorn s Eyes just widend at the sight of it. I played with sparks in my hands as everyone walked to where ever we were going, Cals heat was so inviting that I fell right to sleep against his chest.

I awoke to the sound of Cal and Coriannes voice, I didn't open my eyes. "Who exactly is she Cal?" "Her true name is Mare Barrow, she is a red girl from the Stilts, with a genetic mutation in her blood giving her skills better than any Silver." There was a long pause. "You Care for her dont you dear?" I could feel their gazes. "I guess so..." Cals voice was barely a whisper. "Y'know I've never seen a Silver and Red blooded child it would be interesting." "Mom!!" Cal said it a bit to loud so I decided to 'wake up'. I noticed we were in a wood panelled room, when I looked out the window I saw red and yellow leaves. I sat up and saw I had clothes on like I would wear in the stilts, this was my type of fashion. Cal still had his prison wear on. "Where are we?" I asked to no one in particular. "Rochambeu hide out." Farley walked in to the room. "The Scarlet Guard has thousands of them." She was careful not to mention where. Cal grunted at the gesture and msde mental notes of all the weaknesses of this woman he tortured not long ago. Farley stood tall and proud not flinching under the Princes gaze. She looked at me, "There is a room prepared for you Mare in an hour or two someone will be here to meet you. " I wondered at what or who this person was. Afterall Shade was dead. My family living under the Measures. But i guess i didnt know the limitations of The Scarlet Guard. "Thank you very much Cap'n" i replied smirking. I nodded towards Coriane and squezzed Cals shoulder and walked towards my room. It was small and cosy... well as cosy as it could get in a tree house. I was so tired i didnt bother changing my clothes. I was soon fast asleep with the shadows of a dream ... or Nightmare upon me.

It was wet and clamy inside this padded room. Where was I??? I heard keys clinging outside what appeared to be my door. Cal threw a plate of food towards me, he smirked and shut the door behind him. I dropped to my hands and knees cutting my self in the process from the plate. I started to cry but when i looked at the tears it was actually blood, then when i looked around my room i was in the Choke. I couldnt move but i spotted my brothers from where i was standing. I called out Shades name, when he looked at me a bullet went straight through his head. Then Cal was holding a baby boy with jet black hair in his hands crying. Elara was kicking Maven in the stomach. And then i was standing in a feild. i looked at the six stones in front of me. They each read *THE BARROW FAMILY* With all our names on them, Dad, Mom, Bree, Tramy, Shade and little Gisa... i saw a seventh hole next to hers and i fell into it. Maven started shovelling dirt in on top of me while i burned and drowned at the same time.

I woke up screaming abnd sobbing at the same time. Cal burst into my room with Shade close behind. That cant be right... Shade is dead! "Nightmare??" Cal asked as he sat down beside me. "Yeah..." i replied as i stared at Shade. wHe was at the door and then suddenly in front of me. "WHA-!!!" "Ill explain later Mare... You ok? your sweating a bunch..." I hugged Shade so tiht i thought i was going to split him in half. Cal smiled at me and my brother and got up to leave. I brushed my hand against his and he stopped, squeezed my hand and then walked out. "Ohhhhhohh so you own the dog named Prince??" "Dont even start Shade Barrow, NOW EXPLAIN. HOW THE HELL YOUR ALIVE!!"

"WELL... It started off like this..." And Shade began his long tale of his 'execution' and his new blood ability.

 ** _Hoped You Enjoyed It!!!!! I dont got much to say so gudbye!!_**

 ** _GOOD BAI MAH LIL BUDDIES!!!_**

 ** _~AmaraAodhfin_**


End file.
